Walt Disney Pictures
Walt Disney Productions 1937–1968 1960–1975 Magic 1972 1975–1979 1979–1983 Walt Disney Pictures 1983–1998 1985–2006 Although in 1989, when Disney switched most of their animation to using digital ink-and-paint animation via CAPS (Computer Animation Production System), this logo (along with Disney-produced animated programs made for TV) still used traditional cel animation, even though two computerized variants were introduced in 1995 and 2000. Even after 1995, this logo still used production cels painted by hand throughout the late 1990s and into the mid-2000s. Disney last used the production cels for this logo in a theatrical trailer for the 2005 movie Chicken Little. The hand-painted cels for this logo looked pretty outdated and cheap by this time. 1985–1990 1990–2006 1995–2007 (Pixar Edition) As Disney is responsible for the marketing and distribution of all Pixar films, Pixar created a custom-made logo by using the Renderman Software for use for all of their films up till 2007. Randy Newman, well-known composer of the Toy Story films, A Bug's Life, Cars, as well as the Monsters related films, composed a majestic fanfare which then transitions to the Toy Story soundtrack just as the logo fades into the wallpaper of Andy's room. The current Pixar Animation Studios logo took its place in the current prints of Toy Story. Randy then composed a different version of the fanfare, this time a quicker, shortened version which was first used from A Bug's Life ''to ''Finding Nemo. In 2006, he composed the grander version of the fanfare in celebration of the Disney.Pixar merger as well as Pixar's 20th anniversary solely for Cars. This was done to match the duration of the closing logo. Monsters, Inc.,The Incredibles, and Ratatouille were the only films to have music playing during the opening logos. As to date, the current prints of the first two Toy Story films, Monsters, Inc., Finding Nemo, and Cars had this logo plastered with the current logo (2006 for the first two Toy Story ''films, 2011 for ''Monsters, Inc., Finding Nemo and''Cars'') while all prints of'' A Bug's Life'', The Incredibles, and Ratatouille and the original prints of Cars preserved this logo. Fullscreen version Toy Story (VHS, 1995) Toy Story (1995, A) Toy Story (1995, B) A Bug's Life(1998) Toy Story 2 (1999) Monsters, Inc.(2001) Monsters, Inc.: Mike's New Car(2002) Finding Nemo(2003) The Incredibles(2004) Jack-Jack Attack(2005) Cars (2006) Cars: Mater and the Ghostlight(2006) Ratatouille (2007) Your Friend the Rat (2007) 2000–2006 (Flashlight) Starting from 2000 until 2006, Disney created a 'Flashlight' logo, in which the "WALT DISNEY PICTURES" appear first. The firework light goes over the glowing arc, lighting up the castle until the end of it. The logo fades afterwards. Dinosaur (2000) Remember the Titans (2000) 102 Dalmatians(2000) The Lion King(1994, 2002 reissue) The Lion King(1994, 2002, 2003 reissue) Brother Bear(2003) Holes (2003) National Treasure(2004) The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) The Pacifier(2005) Eight Below(2006) (HD release) Glory Road(2006) Variations Sky High (2005) Ice Princess(2005) The Wild (2006) The Wild (2006, A) 2006–present In 2006, Walt Disney Pictures started using a new intro with a new CGI animation with a very complex depiction of the Cinderella Castle and its surroundings. It was a clear change from the old blue and white intro with its stylized castle and 2D animation. The new intro was first used on Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, which premiered in the United States on July 7, 2006. The first Pixar movie to feature this logo was WALL-E. If you watch a Disney movie in 3-D and see this logo, the text "WALT DISNEY" (and "PICTURES" fades in) (later "DISNEY") will zoom in. Starting with the release of The Muppets, "WALT" and "PICTURES" have been removed from the theatrical logo, which was shortened as "Disney". This was used before 2011 as the on-screen logo for Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment starting in 2007. * Walt Disney Pictures (2006–2012) * Disney (2009–present) Category:TBA Category:To be announced Category:The Ducis Company